Howl at the Memory of the Hunt
by LonelyAura
Summary: Yugito's on the hunt. Her prey brings back curious memories. Not-pairing of Yugito/Kakashi, or onesided Yugito/Kakashi.


Title: Howl  
Summary: Yugito's on the hunt. Her prey brings back curious memories.  
Rating: K13, PG-13 for blood, and insane Yugito. If this becomes a series, it may go up.  
A/N: You can read it without Yugito's backstory, but basically she's insane, and it changes from day to day.  
Things you should know: _(This is a memory) This is a part of the song. _This is the action.  
Disclaimers: ncfan had a bit of input into Yugito's characterization. All of the characters belong to Kishimoto. The song is 'Howl' by Florance and the Machine.

-X-

Yugito was on the hunt.

She so, so loved the hunt. Full of thrilling feelings and the eagerness to go go go—

_If you could only see, the beast you've made of me_

This certain prey was going to be hard. Big, strong, battle-ready as her. This would be ever so fun. It seemed as if the voice in her head was excited too. It was purring and growling and thrashing.

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

She was slowly scenting her way to him. He had an ever so _exciting_ scent, the thing she hated most, with other things that blended in to make such a rich, dark scent. She wondered if he could smell his own scent. Maybe he knew how alluring he was.

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

She sees him, but it's a long way yet. He's moving fast, but he doesn't know the certain twists and turns through the mountain that will get her closer to him.

He won't get away. They forbid it. The little child with him could go, though. He smelled nice, but her prey's scent was far more interesting and curious.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon at breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon at breaks the night for which I have to _

_Howl_

Yugito's closer now. The Nibi is snarling loudly. It's a distraction, but not a big one. She's almost salivating, and can feel her pupils dilate. She slows down to savor the feeling, then rushes forward to catch up, almost as if she were a child to catch up with her friends.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

Yugito's so, so close now. A rumble sounds deep in her chest. She gets on all fours, planning what she's going to do. But she gives up, she's far too distracted. So she simply recoils, and takes off.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness_

_And HOWL_

**Mission rank: Low S.  
Objective: Incapacitate Hatake Kakashi—kill if needed.**

Yugito flies at the man, nothing but her hands—which are looking like claws now, at just the right angle—snarls. Kakashi reacts, twisting the insignificant prey away. (Why take the mouse, when you can have the rabbit?)

_(Yugito smiles, it's a bit too feral, at the teenager across from her. He's just a bit older than her. She knows why he's here, though she's not supposed to. The ninja is pretending to be an envoy. But that's not true. He's on a mission to steal something with that Rin girl.)_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters!_

_("What will you do for me, if I don't tell?" She purrs. Kakashi glares and Rin gives them both a look. She doesn't bother to figure out what it means. Other things have her attention right now. Like his scent. He says he can't do anything for her. She pouts._

"_If that's that…" She flashes to the girl, and smells her neck. "What a nice, pretty smell. So, so sad it'll smell like earth, soon. And dead things." Rin starts, and tenses up. Yugito clucks and cups her cheek. "I won't make it too painful, you wouldn't be much fun to play with.")_

He brings his hand up to pull up his headband, but Yugito's too fast. She swipes at his hand and ducks out of the way of a strike, and aims at his neck with her increasingly feral-looking hand. Kakashi—her prey—blocks it with his own chakra-encased hand. She shivers, and tries not to drool.

The adrenaline and the smell are so beautiful. She's quite focused on them.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

Kakashi lands a blow on her lower back. She screeches and scratches his arm. She can hear him gritting his teeth.

"KAKASHI!" The other yells. She can't smell him from Kakashi's scent everywhere, all around and on her. There's heat, and suddenly Kakashi is gone. She realizes what happened, and turns to counter it. A big, blue ball of fire, that engulfs the red and sends it careening back toward the nuisance.

_Until I wrap myself in your arms I cannot rest_

_("Don't hurt her!" Kakashi commands, advancing. Yugito smiles prettily. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Leave her alone."_

_"Perfect." Yugito does leave her alone, and instead advances onto him. He holds still, looking at her as much as he can from his eye. She puts her hand on his face, and leans her face into his neck. He's taller, though not by too much. She opens her mouth and scents him, savoring the smell. Then she moves up to his mask—there's old scent gathered there. Then down, to his vest and arms. He stays still the whole time, confusion clearly radiating off of him. Yugito can feel itcoming off of the other too.)_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground  
And HOWL_

Yugito smirks, not caring what happens to the other, and goes back to Kakashi, who's hunching over something. It's the other. He's saying—screaming—something at the boy with black hair, but she doesn't pay attention. She's beyond that now.

She careens into her prey, and send him off of the boy. It's now a screeching, writhing mass of two people, not two ninja fighting against each other. Yugito, though lighter and smaller, with one last slash at his mask, is on top.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
_  
_(Yugito takes one last sniff at his neck, where it smells the most wonderfully, and looks at him, before leaning in. "I want to fight you."_

_"YUGITO." A voice yells. She knows it, but doesn't bother looking at her comrade, who is striding toward their place at the shrine. She feels Kirabii's hand pull her away, and gives one last smile to them._

_"I'm very sorry for her. She's… confused." It was the best explanation they could give for when she lost parts of her sanity. She wavered, often.)_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

Yugito smiles at him, in the same way she smiled before. "Remember?" She bends down, locking Kakashi in place by clinging to the ground with her knees, and sniffs him. "So wonderful…" Yugito licks the little bit of skin exposed by his mask.

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright._

_(Yugito giggles at them. Kirabii gives her a look, but bows at them, though he keeps a hold on her. "I apologize for her behavior. I hope this does not affect Konoha's outlook on Kumo." Kakashi shakes his head and waves Kirabii off. Yugito feels Kirabii grit his teeth at the younger man's actions, but nods and leaves._

"_If you shame us like that again, Yugito, I'll tell father." By father, of course, he meant the Raikage. But Yugito didn't care. She just hummed a bit._

"_I've got a secret, and you, don't, know~ What a lovely pretty secret and you, don't, know." She sung, swaying slightly to the tune she used. He sighs, and mutters something about taking her home.)_

Kakashi recoils as much as he can, and tries to get her off. "You still owe me that fight~" She trills, and bites down into his upperarm.

_If you could only see, the beast you've made of me_

"Stay back, Sasuke." Kakashi, in his dark voice which sounds like he smells, calls out to the other. The other groans, but keeps away. Yugito doesn't care, and bites down harder, to draw out blood. He suddenly jumps up, knocking her loose. He takes off, but she pursues. He hasn't gone far, in the few seconds, and she gets him down again. She hasn't looked into his eyes.

Something grazes her hair, and she looks up to see the boy had thrown a warning kunai. That's enough for Kakashi to start moving again, but she's learned her lesson. She clings onto him, and then yanks his hair back, to disconcert him. He's trying to push her off, now, hitting where he can reach. It dazes her, for just a moment.

That's enough time, though. He throws her, and then takes off, grabbing the boy and pushing him forward.

The Nibi yowls inside her head, and she feels the change and chakra come on.

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

Yugito now has a cloak of chakra over her, and more speed. Kakashi yells out a curse, and keeps running, but it's no use. She's far too fast for him. She dodges the various jutsu that is thrown at her, and she grabs Kakashi's shoulder. He bleeds. The boy sends something at her, but she uses the sensei as a shield. More blood. So fun, so _fun_!

She brings a chakra-clawed hand down, into his leg. It has to go deep, but she makes it. Then she dives for the leg and bites. He yells, but she can't focus. She's in pure bliss.

Then come the birds.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

The sounds of so many birds fill the air, and she shrieks into his leg, recoiling and covering her nose. A stray thought tells her that it's electricity. Another says that his blood is so, so delicious. But it's the smell—that dangerous smell of electricity has magnified, so horribly that she can barely hold on to consciousness. She yowls, and the Nibi comes rushing fourth. She manages to keep it back, but only barely.

Kakashi is gone, though she can trace him, or will be able to, once the smell fades from her nose. But that was too bad of an injury to continue. Mission completed. She absently licks her hand, which smells of him, and is covered in blood.

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_-X-_

A/N:It's a songfic, but I like the way I put it together. I was going to leave the lyrics out, and get the inspiration only from the music, but it seemed fitting.


End file.
